Skeleton
by MattySeptiplierTale
Summary: Mark Fischbach's life has been changed. When the Tenth Doctor appears in his home and accidentally takes him on a journey, he decides that even though he can't REALLY go with him, he's not going to stay away. So the Doctor's promised to take him on away every week his time and bring him back only about an hour after, his time. Which is amazing. Even better? Jack and Sam and Dean.
1. Discovery

**So I've been writing a lot of different stories for Mark and Jack. Hold You Like I'm Going To Lose You, which is about 4 chapters from being finished, Open, which I finally got to updating, Snippets… Well, I'm really trying with that one. However, it's been a long time since I've wrote for any other fandom, not including the Dangan Ronpa/YouTube crossover I got going on. So this is mainly for me, and it's a cluster fuck of crossovers following Mark and Jack,** _ **Mark specifically**_ **.**

 **It's my usual AU for Mark, i.e., Open/White Blood past, where he was abused by his mother, his father died when he was 12, he was raped when he was 22, and what I didn't add into those two stories; Mark, after the rape, moved to Washington DC, got a job and a degree in Forensic Anthropology, worked as both a Youtuber and an intern at the Jeffersonian (Bones), and THEN moved to LA after Daniel killed himself. I added some things in White Blood, but this is about it for the real past I have for him.**

 **The reason this is his default past… well, is because I'm schizophrenic/have mild MPD. My best friend is literally the version of Mark that I have in my head, this version. And he's real, not just to me but to my friends that understand and I'm so happy they do because it makes me sick being alone with this… I also have a version of Jack, Dark, and Anti… And a few others that are different, like David, Peri, and a lot of others actually so I won't get into it. I'm just a fucking mess, depressed, schizophrenic, etc…**

 **Jack is a** _ **bit**_ **more sexual, a** _ **bit**_ **more child like… How the hell that goes together is weird but anyways.**

 **This story is for ME, mostly, and unlike the other story I wrote for ME, I'm not going to orphan it just because no one liked it.**

 **So please, bear with me. If you read this story, please don't… Like, hate it or something? I mean, sure, hate it all you want, but don't give any hate or anything…**

 **This is literally the only way I can save my own life. I just… I need some sort of release, and because it's taking a lot for me to try to write any of the other stories at the moment, I'm going to work on this. Until I have muse for the other stories. This won't be priority, this is literally going to be written if I have writers block for my other stories or if I feel close to… well, honestly, close to killing myself.**

 **So I'm sorry if you don't like it and you get mad if I update this one instead of another…**

 **It starts off with Mark becoming the 10** **th** **Doctor's newest companion, sort of, between Martha and Donna. Again, it's a cluster fuck of crossovers, so it's not going to just be Doctor Who.**

 **The pairing will most likely be Septiplier, but who actually knows? Even when I write Septiplier stories, the ship is usually in the background and in the foreground is the problem that's happening in their lives. We'll see. I'll probably, as I said, make it Septiplier, but I'm going to see while I write.**

Mark rendered his video, twisting in his chair as he yawned. God, he was tired. With bleary eyes, he glanced to the clock. Red blaring numbers burned his eyes, him sighing at the time.

1:48 AM.

He started out the recording room, toddling off into his actual room and falling onto his bed tiredly. Insomnia was a bitch, in all fucking honesty.

Mark lifted his head a bit when he heard the whir of… something in his living room.

For a moment, he didn't react other than the small lift of his head. Then he heard it.

"Blimey, where am I now?"

Mark immediately jumped up, eyes wide. He wondered if he should go toward the voice like every horror game character ever or run as fast as he can…

He decided to run out of his room toward the voice like an idiot, eyes widening at… a blue police phone box in his living room.

"W-What the hell?! Who are you?!" Mark asked, eyes wide and oh god panic was constricting his _lungs_ as he stared at the unfamiliar man inspecting his things.

The man looked up in surprise, the thing in his hands stopping the whirring it was making, blue light turning off.

"Oh. Why did you bring me here?" He asked… the box?

Mark took a small step back, hand going out to try to find some sort of weapon on his table, but all he found was a round and thick place mat… it'd have to do.

He brandished the place mat as he watched the man carefully, scarlet falling into his eyes. "I asked who you are!"

The man frowned a bit, tilting his head mildly at the place mat aimed at him. "Well, I'm sorry. I must've… I'm the Doctor."

Mark let his makeshift weapon lower a bit to watch 'the Doctor' warily. "Doctor… what?"

"I never knew how much I liked people saying Doctor who until you said something different." The Doctor sighed, placing a gentle hand on the blue box.

Mark gripped the place mat tightly, before finally tears filled his eyes. "Y-You're not going to hurt me, are y-you…?"

The Doctor looked taken aback by the question, before he mellowed out a bit. "What has happened to you to think I'd hurt you…?"

Mark's hand shook as he lowered the place mat the whole way, sighing lightly.

"What are you _doing_ here?"

"It was an accident. She took me here, against my will." The Doctor rubbed the side of the blue box a bit, to which the blue box whirred, as if answering…

"What…? That… sounds fucking insane."

The Doctor winced a bit, glancing away. He wanted to chide the stranger for his language, but…

"And what might be your name?"

Mark let the place mat drop to the floor, giving a final sigh. "Mark. Mark Fischbach. I was almost a doctor too, but then some shit happened and I ended up making being an idiot on YouTube my main job."

The Doctor gave him a small smile when Mark finally smiled, before Mark shook his head quickly.

"No, no, hold on, what the hell are you doing in my house?!"

The Doctor raised his hands, as if trying to calm Mark, before he opened up the TARDIS doors with a snap of his fingers.

"This is how."

Mark stared at the Doctor for a long time, before glancing into the box. He stepped slightly close, hands curled into fists in case the other attacked, though Mark for the most part figured out he wouldn't.

"It's… It's smaller on the outside…" Mark mumbled as he stuck his head into the TARDIS, chocolate eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh. That's new. Yes, it is. Bigger on the inside." The Doctor muttered the correction, before sighing a bit as he stepped in, waiting for Mark to be comfortable enough to follow.

Might as well, it didn't mean Mark was his companion or anything. He was fine without one; he just wanted to make Mark feel comfortable, before the Doctor left.

Which was odd… why didn't the Doctor just up and leave as soon as he figured out the situation?

Mark finally stepped into the TARDIS, eyes glancing all around the room in pure awe. Until the door shut behind him.

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed, tilting his head a bit. "What?"

Suddenly the TARDIS starting whooshing, which only meant…

"Oh, no, no!"

"W-What the fuck is happening?!"

The Doctor glanced over at Mark, before exhaling quickly. "I travel through time and space in this box which is a space ship and a time machine. She's alive and she- she decided she wanted to take you with me. I don't know when or where, but…"

"Y-You're insane…" Mark whispered, eyes wide as his breathing started to quicken.

"Oh, no, no, please don't have a panic attack. Really, its fine, it's fine."

The Doctor rushed close to Mark, putting his hands on the young man's shoulders.

"Look, we've stopped. If we step out, everything will make sense. Then I'll explain it again, it'll be fine!"

Mark watched the Doctor with wide, fearful eyes, for a long moment, as he stilled.

"Come on then. Just go out the doors, everything will be explained."

Mark turned his head slightly to the doors, before the Doctor pushed it open slowly.

Mark turned, walking out the door with wide eyes as fucking SPACE was seen through the big window. The whirring of the space station sounded through his ears, as Mark stared.

He was conflicted on being excited because SPACE, and being frightened because oh my god what the fuck was happening?!

He decided on the former.

"SPAAAAAACE!" Mark yelled, running forward to press himself against the window, red hair smushing against the window as he hopped around a bit.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at him, before shaking his head a bit. "No, no, wait, I need to take you back."

He turned, about to open the TARDIS door, when suddenly another person came up.

"Who are you? What are you both doing here?"

It was a humanoid sort of alien, with pink eyes and small horns on either side of his skull.

Mark turned, giving a small shriek of shock. "Oh, Jesus, an alien. Doctor, was it? If you go all over the place seeing all of this all the time, man… Gah- I'm in space!"

The Doctor quickly pulled out his psychic paper, showing the man. "I'm health and safety. This is my new trainee, he… Well, this is his first time off his planet."

"Oh! I remember my first time off Garonda. I was nearly just like him. I hope you find everything in working order." The stranger nodded, turning and walking off.

Mark stepped closer to the Doctor, looking up at him in awe.

"You… So you aren't completely insane?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well… Not about this. I am just a mad man in a box though."

Mark rushed his fingers through his soft hair, breathing out an almost sigh of relief. "… Well… Can I have a favor then?"

"A favor?"

"Well, hey! You appeared randomly in my house after I was trying to get to sleep! I haven't had any sleep in nearly a full day, plus it wasn't very good sleep. I think after fucking up my sleep even worse and giving me a scare, you owe me at least one."

The Doctor stared at him for a long time, before he sighed. "Oh, you Americans… Fine, yes, what is it you want?"

Mark smiled softly, laughing a bit. "Can we stay for a little while? I want to explore."

The Doctor blinked in surprise. He honestly hadn't expected true wonder from Mark, hadn't expected this sort of excitement for exploring… Honestly, the Doctor was extremely happy.

Maybe the TARDIS was trying to say something… Maybe she was trying to get the Doctor to make him his new companion…

The Doctor shook the thought out of his head, grimacing when Mark's expression of wonder broke.

"No…?"

"No, no, I mean yes! I was thinking something, sorry I… Yes, we can explore. Come along then, Mark."

Mark grinned, following as the Doctor sprinted off.

"This is so cool!" Mark exclaimed, looking around at all the aliens, at all of the food…

"It is amazing, isn't it? Oh, I'm sorry, I have a terrible memory…" The Doctor had started speaking to another alien.

Mark continued to make small talk with everyone he met, giggling a bit at the sight of SPACE outside.

"What station is this?"

"The name? It's Hallins Sol Compartment 32."

Mark felt a bit dizzy, running his hand over the wall with a small laugh.

"Oh, Doctor, this is fucking amazing!"

"You curse a lot, huh?" The Doctor finally spoke, looking over with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Mark shrugged. "I tend to do that a lot, yeah."

The Doctor watched him for a long time, before Mark finally turned his head back to him.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking. Curious about some things, actually. What did you say your job was again?"

Mark seemed to brighten, smile on his face. "Oh! I'm a Youtuber. Specifically a YouTube gamer, but I do some other stuff too."

The Doctor nodded, before stealing his attention again. "And you said you were almost a doctor too?"

Mark grew a bit serious, glancing away. "Well… After… I was in college for biomedical engineering. But something happened, so I had to move away from where I was living before. I ended up really starting YouTube, moving to Washington DC for awhile. Got a degree in Forensic Anthropology, but… I never finished. One of my friends killed himself… so I moved to LA. I've been living there nearly a year now… Sometimes I wish I could go back in time to change that… I wish I never… I wish everything had been normal. I wish I'd just moved to LA straight away, not tried to be something I'm not. I was good at it, but… it wasn't me. I made friends but it wasn't me."

The Doctor frowned as he watched the half Korean.

He wondered if he could figure out what had happened… Maybe…

Actually, part of him wanted to help.

Part of him wanted to change Mark's past like he said he wanted, but all of him knew he couldn't.

"But that could never change. So I just have to grin and bear it. I'm going to go try some of the food." Mark smiled, quickly rushing over to try and taste a dish.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, sighing. Of course.

"Oh, it's so gross!" Mark let the food drop out of his mouth and onto the plate again.

"You don't like our delicacy?"

Mark glanced up to see a blue skinned woman.

For a moment, he stared a bit, before smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry, uh…"

"Celeste."

"Hey! I know a Celeste! She's blue skinned too, and she has huuuge… technological knowhow." Mark cut himself off, shaking his head a bit.

"Oh! That is pretty neat."

Mark laughed a bit, before turning to the Doctor. "This is sooooo cooooooool!"

Suddenly, the alarms started blaring.

It seemed to startle Mark, him immediately putting his arms up as people started panicking around him.

"D-Doctor, what's happening?!"

The Doctor quickly started running, grabbing onto Mark's arm and pulling him along. "Well, you see… Wherever I am, trouble is usually there too."

Mark blinked a bit, before sighing. "Of course."

The problem had been a tear in one of the doors, breaking the air lock in several rooms.

"Doctor… if there were… there were people there, huh…" Mark mumbled, hugging himself gently as the Doctor managed to shut one of the doors before the one in the other room burst.

The Doctor swallowed, glancing back at the American. This… was a bit much for his first adventure.

Only adventure, he had to remind himself.

"I'm sorry Mark… I would gladly take you home now if you wanted, but I can't leave. Once I shut this door, the TARDIS pretty much blocked off leaving."

Mark looked to the floor, before straightening. "No, that's fine. I want to help."

The Doctor grinned, nodding a bit.

"Well then… Allons-y!"


	2. Just A Bit Of Stretching First

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, flashing his psychic paper at the woman messing with the air lock to make sure it stayed intact.

"S-Something… Something tore the outside… Something's out there…"

Mark glanced out the window beside the deadlocked door, frowning as he stared out, waiting to see whatever the woman was talking about…

There was a humanoid creature, blue skin and so thin that Mark could see ribs poking out.

It was close, fully unclothed, but nothing to show if it was male or female.

Suddenly its eyes flashed open and it rammed into the glass, causing Mark to yell and fall back.

"Blimey!" The Doctor cried out, twisting quickly to see the thing trying to break the glass.

Mark continued to yell, making weird gestures with his arms. He pumped them up and down to his side. "Alright, just decided to stretch a bit!" He pushed them forward, bending his knees before going back up and pushing his arms back. "Mhm, it's a good time before this… adventure got really underway."

The Doctor glanced at him in confusion, breathing out a, "What?" before looking back out to the creature.

It seemed like it was swimming through space, some sort of gill like slits adorning the sides of his neck and abdomen.

"… So those are helping it breathe out there…"

"Doctor, what is that thing?" Mark finally asked, jumping back when it rammed into the glass again. A small splinter of break started webbing on the outer layer of the glass.

"… I have no idea." The Doctor laughed a bit, smiling.

"Why the fuck does that make you happy?!"

"I usually know."

The Doctor grimaced a bit when it rammed into the glass again, aggravating the break. "We better get out of here."

Mark quickly rushed toward the woman, lightly touching her arm for her attention and pointing to the door out.

"We need to leave, that thing is going to burst in. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt."

The Doctor looked over as Mark spoke, giving a half smile. The true care in his voice was a bit of a shock to the Doctor, but for some reason… it felt normal.

It was almost like he already realized it before, but seeing the way Mark acted had affirmed it.

In fact, Mark's deep, caring voice managed to even make the Doctor's hearts calm.

His only thought was Mark would probably make a great dad.

"Alright, Doctor. What do you need me to do?"

The Doctor blinked in surprise when his thoughts were cut off by Mark looking up at him, determination splayed on his face.

"Oh… Well, we should… we should go see the captain, I suppose."

Mark nodded, following the Doctor as he started heading toward the bridge.

The Doctor started talking to the captain, but Mark wasn't paying attention, quickly telling people the way not to go and to keep going the other way.

"Alright, Mark. So what we've got is an artificial race!"

Mark looked up at the Doctor, blinking his eyes in surprise. "So someone created that thing? Why the fuck…?"

"Oi, language!" The Doctor finally chided, before sighing. "Well, that's what I'm going to figure out. Question is, do you want to come and figure out with me?"

Mark glanced at the people he continued to usher along, seeing only a few left.

"Is this a test?"

"Well…"

Mark sighed, chuckling a bit, before nodding. "Of course, I'd love to come figure it out with you."

The Doctor grinned, nodding. "You passed!"

"Seriously?" Mark shook his head, laughing slightly.

The Doctor couldn't help grabbing onto his hand with a warm smile and pulling him along toward the labs.

"You think someone made that thing specifically to kill everyone on here?!"

"Well, someone did that sort of thing, almost, with a ship named Titanic!"

"The Titanic?!" Mark asked in surprise, tripping over his feet to try and keep up.

"Well, no, not _the_ Titanic, _a_ Titanic." The Doctor quickly clarified, only stopping when they got to the labs.

Mark rested his hands on his knees as he bent forward and breathed heavy.

"J-Jesus… Do you run that much… All the time….?" Mark asked, coughing a bit.

"Oh, a bit of running's not that bad. Sometimes. Alright, yeah, I usually run a lot."

Mark shook his head a bit to try and quell his dizziness, sighing shakily. "I used to a lot… D-Doctor, can we save running for emergencies this time around?"

The Doctor looked a bit worried, frowning. He noticed how Mark looked a tad paler than before, but all he did was nod. Until…

"Wait, wait. This time around?"

"Well… it's not like I'm going to go around with you all the time, I have a lot to do, YouTube videos to make… But this can't be the only time I go on a trip with you. Maybe when I'm a bit healthier, have more sleep… But really."

The Doctor stared at him for a long time, causing Mark's tired smile to slowly drop. "… u-umm…"

"Oh, sorry… Let's just… go ask about those things, shall we?"

Mark sighed as he followed the Doctor in a bit sullenly, shaking his head. "Alright… I'll let you ask the questions, I'd just…"

Mark wondered if the Doctor didn't want him on any other adventures. It hurt a bit, thinking like that. He didn't want the Doctor to stop this amazing adventure, to leave him…

"You mean… it's a hybrid? Why would you make that?!"

Mark looked up, realizing he'd tuned out. "Huh, what's wrong?"

"My aikshe and I are the last of our race. Neither of us are fertile and our DNA doesn't match enough to make children artificially. So we tried to make more. That's the only reason we took jobs on this station, for the resources." The alien answered, looking between the Doctor and Mark.

Mark figured the race didn't have any gender. He couldn't tell and the other hadn't said anything defining…

"And you chose humans of all species?" The Doctor asked, hands going to puff his jacket behind him and rest his hands on his hips.

"None of them connected like humans did. And anyways, that was only with the help of…" The alien glanced away.

"The help of what?" Mark asked, blinking in slight surprise.

Suddenly the purple irises were settled on him. "The particles we found. They were all over the new planet. They were perfect for making…"

"Making new species…" The Doctor finished, glancing away to think. "Gah… Think, think, think…"

Mark stared at him, before turning back to the alien and swallowing. "Do you have the information on the particles you used to make that freaky son of a bitch?" He asked, grimacing a bit at the thought of what the thing looked like.

"Language Mark…" The Doctor sighed, before he turned back. "But yes, I think information on the particles you found is the perfect start."

Mark watched the Doctor look through the files, peaking from behind to look at the paper.

He rested back on the flats of his feet, silent. "… those things… those particles are alive?"

"So… three species together makes one of those things… sorry, how many did you make?" The Doctor asked, turning to look at the lab scientist.

The lab scientist glanced away, silent for a moment. "… two. They… I don't doubt they might make more."

The Doctor looked down, whispering think over and over to himself.

"Why are they trying to get in?" Mark finally asked, before the Doctor looked over, obviously interested in the answer.

"… the same reason I shoved them out the air locks."

"And that is…?" Mark asked, moving his hand a bit to beckon for more information.

"They're hungry. Insatiably hungry. And they eat meat."

The Doctor dropped the hand resting on his forehead, muttering a bit.

"They… They're trying to eat… oh, fuck…" Mark murmured, quickly turning to look around. As if he was scared.

The Doctor was sure he was.

"It's alright, Mark. We'll save everyone on this station."

"I'm just glad they aren't xenomorphs…" Mark mumbled, rubbing his face a bit.

"Aren't what?"

"Nothing. No wait, actually, something. Have you never seen the Alien movies?" Mark asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Ripley? Prometheus? Aliens vs. Predators?"

"I… have no idea what you're on about." The Doctor admitted, blinking at the scarlet haired man.

Mark sighed, before shaking his head. "Then you have to have a normal non adventure with me after this. Watch the movies with me. You can't always travel around going on adventure after adventure. You need some rest too."

The Doctor shrugged a bit, before a creak from the side of the station startled him.

"It's trying to break the sides of the station again…" The lab scientist mumbled, grabbing the Doctor's attention.

Mark exhaled harshly to calm his heart, before rotating a bit to watch behind them.

"… uh, Doctor?"

"Not now, Mark, I have to find where they are…"

"Doctor?"

"Really, Mark. Before they get in."

"DOCTOR!"

"What?!" The Doctor spun around, to see Mark struggling to get one of the hybrids off of him before it bit into him.

"Oh!" He yelled, quickly going over to try and help, before Mark shut the door on the thing.

It sliced through the alien, chopping it in two.

Mark gave another yell, leaping back and cursing up a storm as he hid behind the lab scientist.

"Quickly, we need to incinerate it. It's not going to stay 'dead' for long." The lab scientist spoke, reaching forward to grab onto the thing. "As long as the head is completely gone, forever…"

"We… We kill it…" The Doctor muttered, but it was half hearted.

He didn't want to kill it, but…

Mark stared for the longest time, before he straightened. "… what if we… what if we tried to fix it? Change its ways so those things don't try and eat everything and everyone."

"It won't work. I tried."

The Doctor watched as Mark hugged himself tightly, cursing. "… so we… we have to kill it?"

"… I'm sorry, Mark."

Mark watched as the lab scientist grit their teeth and dunked the head into a vat of acid.

The Doctor watched, a frown set on his face as he slowly pressed his hand on Mark's eyes.

"Hey! I'm a 26 year old adult, I don't need you covering…" Mark trailed off, hands going up to keep the Doctor's hand pressed on his eyes.

In all honesty, Mark didn't want to see it.

The Doctor finally let go when the deed was done, turning swiftly.

"Alright. Do you want to stay here or some with me?"

The Doctor watched as Mark looked to the floor, thinking. Finally, Mark looked up and nodded.

"I'm coming with you. I can't let those things eat anyone on this station."

The Doctor looked over at Mark as he started to speak, cutting him off.

"You know, it sounds so weird hearing you say my name. I always here 'Doctah', but you say 'Docter'." The Doctor said, looking up at him.

Mark smiled a bit. "Well, if you met my friend Jack, you'd be back to hearing 'Doctah'."

The Doctor continued to work on the trap he had for the last one, before Mark went in and started helping.

"You seem to be good at building things. You know, Mark, you're pretty smart."

Mark looked up, blinking in mild surprise."You think?"

"Yeah… You like adventuring, don't you?"

Mark nodded, continuing his building.

The Doctor watched him work for a moment, before saying, "You wanted me to come to you and take you on adventures every week because you have people who need you and things to be done. Well… it sounds like a good plan."

Mark grinned, cheering a bit as he looked away from his work. "Thank you, Doctor!"

The Doctor nodded, exhaling softly.

"Well… we better finish up. Save all these people so you can get some sleep."

"Yeah… I definitely need sleep…"


	3. He's Like A Kid

Mark uploaded one of the videos of the day, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

It was a few days before the Doctor would come again to whisk him away on an adventure. Not that Mark was complaining; for the past few months, he'd been travelling every week somewhere with the Doctor, and he even celebrated his 27th birthday on another planet as well as his own.

He was, to say the least, ecstatic.

Then he found the brothers.

It was on a run for some food, since he needed something other than fucking home delivered Chipotle, when he heard it.

It was a sort of growling noise, filtering in his ears and making him immediately grow wary. Mark had never seen anything fantastical other than aliens, but something told him this wasn't an alien.

This was something much different. Much more dangerous.

And whatever the thing was, it was headed straight for someone.

Mark's first instinct was to get in the way, arms out and ready to take whatever blow was meant for the other man. He heard two men yelling no, as he felt claws tears across his torso and blood spill down his clothes.

But he didn't stop with just taking the blow. He quickly moved forward, grabbing the sonic pen the Doctor had outfitted for him, and flashed it at the monster.

Mark's hands shook as the sonic scanned the monster, before he heard someone shoot whatever it was with a gun.

"Damn it… Shouldn't have gotten in the way…" The man Mark had saved mumbled, starting to try and press on Mark's new wounds to stop the bleeding.

"The Doctor… n-need… D-Doctor…" Mark mumbled, trying desperately to grab at his phone and call him.

"Yeah, you do need a doctor… Damn it, Dean, what are we supposed to do?" The second man asked.

Mark shook his head tiredly, cursing. "F-Fuck, fuck, no-o… _The_ D-Doctor…" Mark tried, pushing his phone into the first man, he figured Dean's, hands.

"I… Uh, alright?" Dean said, letting the second man try and staunch Mark's bleeding.

After Dean had looked through his contacts and pressed one, it started to ring.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the phone.

Dean was about to speak, before Mark coughed, blood dripping from his lips. "D-Doctor, d-d-dyi-ing… F-Fuck, h-help…" He said, before suddenly the phone call went dead.

The second man looked up at Dean in confusion, before the whir of the TARDIS started.

"Mark… How did you end up mixed with these guys…?" The Doctor sighed, worriedly. He quickly grabbed hold of Mark and pulled him into the TARDIS, Dean and Sam following.

"What the hell…?" Dean asked, before Sam quickly ran back out to circle the TARDIS.

"Oh, TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Bigger on the inside, yes yes, now I need to go save Mark." The Doctor waved them off, quickly taking him to the med bay.

Dean followed slowly, Sam hurrying to see too.

"So… you, uh… He… What the hell?" Dean asked, looking at his surroundings in shock.

"I'm the Doctor. A Time Lord. An alien to you guys. I go around saving people from other aliens, Mark is my companion."

"And… you're British." Sam stated, shaking his head slowly.

The Doctor glanced up as he started the process of healing the tear in Mark.

He stared at the two brothers for a long time. "Sam and Dean Winchester. I heard you kill a lot of things. But you save people. So… I guess I can explain some things to you while we wait for him to get better."

Dean looked up at Sam, who looked down to him.

"So… now that this is brighter and I can actually see him… Is your companion Markiplier?" Dean asked incredulously. He had to admit; sometimes he'd sit and watch Mark and Jack. Just to calm him, fill silence when he was researching like he hated too.

"Oh! Yeah, he's a YouTube gamer. Which is why I pick him up every weekend for adventures but he stays home, making videos and being normal the rest of the time." The Doctor explained, looking over at Mark.

The wound was healing quickly, Mark's eyes fluttering open slowly. The scarlet hair fell into his chocolate eyes as he slowly tried to sit up, brushing his shaking fingers through the hair.

"Damn it… fuck, man… are you alright?"

"I can't believe you're asking if _I'm_ alright." Dean answered, staring at Mark's pale complexion, the gold particles in the air dancing around his body and healing the wound.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way." He continued.

Mark scowled a bit. "If I hadn't, you would have been hurt. And you don't have the Doctor if that happens." Though, in all honesty, Mark was prepared to die if it meant saving a life.

Mark's ears burned a bit as the TARDIS whined.

He glanced up, rubbing his head a bit. He could almost understand, meaning filtering into his mind. He could understand her a bit, a gift he had… But the actual words she was saying were lost on him.

He understood worry.

"… he's right." Sam finally agreed, shrugging a bit when Dean glared at him.

"What was it?" The Doctor finally asked as he looked over the new scar across Mark's torso that mingled with the rest.

He had a feeling it would never go away, scowling a bit as he realized Mark could very well die if the Doctor was around or not.

"A sub species of werewolf." Sam answered.

The Doctor looked up, stepping back from Mark.

Mark watched his feet, sighing a bit. He felt faint and dizzy, after effects of getting hurt. He needed food, some sort of sustenance to stave off unconsciousness.

"I'm going to find the kitchen." He finally said, standing and toddling off uncomfortably.

"… so… what is this place?" Sam asked, leaning forward to listen to what the Doctor said.

The Doctor just frowned a bit, crossing his arms. "I only let you on because Mark was with you. I've never wanted murderers like you on here. I think I've explained enough."

Dean scowled, green eyes darkening. "We kill monsters. We don't murder people."

The Doctor didn't answer, standing straighter. He was about to say something back, before Mark came back into the room.

He was shaky, but grinned softly at the brothers.

"I got her to make you some hot chocolate too. Want some?"

Sam accepted the mug that Mark had brought for him, Dean saying it was ok, he didn't want one.

Mark frowned at the barely veiled anger in Dean's voice.

"Hey, I never really got to meet you. I'm Mark." He introduced himself, sipping on the warm, sweet drink.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." Sam answered, gesturing to himself and Dean.

The Doctor looked between them, before giving a sigh. "Alright." He spoke.

"Alright?" Dean asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Mark likes you guys. Somehow, he does. So I'm not going to force you out of the TARDIS."

Mark continued to sip at his hot chocolate, nodding a bit. "They were worried when they thought I was going to die. So they aren't bad or anything."

The Doctor didn't answer. He didn't want to explain to Mark that there were different kinds of bad.

It really wasn't for Mark to find out.

No matter how many hard ships, how much pain, how many adventures, no matter what Mark had already been through, it didn't seem right for the Doctor to shove reality in his face.

Because Mark was still young.

Mark, for however old he actually was, which was almost 30 now, he was still young.

He was like a child who had gone through too much trauma.

Dean and Sam had hunted monsters, lost countless people, seen countless deaths, and the Doctor had done mostly the same.

Mark just wanted to help.

He had lost his father, he'd lost himself, he'd been hurt, but Mark still believed there was good.

The Doctor didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

Mostly, the Doctor wanted to pretend he believed that too.


End file.
